Ordinary Heroes
by Lady Silence
Summary: What if there were no Slayers? What would Buffy do then? BX & Xover with Fright Night. Finished
1. Prologue & Part 1

Ordinary Heroes  
  
AUTHOR: Silence  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss, UPN, and Fox own them. As it's painfully clear. If I did well... I'd be rolling cash. I'm not. So I don't. *spots a Nicky look  
  
alike. swoons* The other things and people in here are owned by their own  
  
creators. Any way, I only own Caitlyn. So there. Don't sue ok? I'm already digging around the house to pay my net bill… heh  
  
SPOILERS: Everything. (well sorta.. you'll find out I suppose.)  
  
RATING: Hmm.. May start out PG but it might get a bit more heavy along the way I think. (hey I don't know. I write as I go along.. )  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Any time anywhere. Tell me and I'm happy.  
  
FEEDBACK: Ahh yes. Good Feedback= Happy Goddess. Instructive Feedback= She who Learns Behind Her Really Icky PC. Mean and Cruel Insults= Tears, undead flaming penguins, and a big mess which I'm not cleaning up.  
  
SUMMARY: Basically it's a what if fic. Vampires & supernatural things, etc. still exist. But Slayers? Don't. And let's just say no one's prepared.. or maybe some one is? This is set in a nicely combined xover universe. Whee..  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Oh yeah, of course there will be the joys of Mary Sues… And other annoying things. I'm a pain aren't I? Of course, familiar faces will be everywhere.. just not in the same way… I live off feedback.. Especially since it's the only thing that gets me to finish anything  
  
_______________________________  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Buffy Summers stared at the building in dread and horror, her eyes growing wide as she watched the beasts swarm the area. She jumped as a hand smacked her on the back lightly.  
  
A tall asian looking girl grinned at her and flipped her hair back. "Summers... you look like death warmed over. It's just high school for god's sake."  
  
"It's evil, Cat. I can tell. And if you say one word about 'first day jitters' I'll deck you."  
  
Caitlyn Lee continued to grin, "Ok I won't. Any way, I gotta head to the shop and earn my pay... So have fun."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Waving as she got back in her car, Cat replied, "And don't burn the gym down! Save that for at least your third day. You'll want something to look forward to."  
  
Turning back towards the school, Buffy held her head up resolutely and started up the steps.  
  
Completely missing the boy skateboarding into the railing.  
  
_________________________  
  
PART 1  
  
"That'll come to a total of seven dollars and fifty cents. Enjoy, and please come again."  
  
As the customer left, Caitlyn let her smile fade. Picking up a jar near by she muttered, "Eye of newt? Who actually buys this stuff?"  
  
"Witches. Warlocks, that sort."  
  
Startled Cat dropped the jar as she spun around. Before the jar could hit the floor the young man next to her caught it. She stared at him and her look of shock changed to curiosity. "Who are you?"  
  
His eyes giving off a small humorous glint in them, he smiled, "The names Doyle. And you're Caitlyn Lee."  
  
Masking her shock, Cat gave Doyle a 'look', "How do you know my name?"  
  
"It's kinda complicated," he answered in his Irish accent, "See, I don't usually do this my self. I let others take care of it."  
  
"It?"  
  
"Yeah, the helping others in my visions. But I was sent by the powers that be to find ye."  
  
"Um... ok. Why? Oh and what the hell do you mean 'visions'?"  
  
Doyle hopped up onto the counter and smiled, "Well ye see, I get these killer migraines and they go with these visions of people an places. It means that person needs help and something needs doin. The last one had you, Sunnydale, and a nice mess. The higher powers decided to send me personally this time. I've got to help ye out with whatever goes down, ye got that?"  
  
"Why? I'm nobody."  
  
"On contrary, missy. Ye helped defeat that nasty master vamp in L.A. Coulda been a lot worse. Ye know about vamps. It's time some one fills ye in on the rest of the nasties."  
  
Caitlyn's face fell as she listened, "There's more?"  
  
"A lot more."  
  
_________________  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Can I have you?"  
  
Buffy glanced over at the boy helping her pick up her things with a small smile.  
  
Tripping over his own words he tried in vain to correct himself, "Uh... I mean can I help you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm Buffy Summers by the way." The blond said picking up a notebook.  
  
He smiled nervously as he helped her, "Alexander Harris. Xander to all though."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as the two gathered Buffy's belongings.  
  
She stood up as they finished picking up the mess, and flashed him a smile, "Listen, thanks again, Xander. I'll see you around."  
  
Xander gave another nervous smile as she walked away, "Yeah sure..." glancing at the floor he picked up a forgotten object, "Hey you forgot your... stake...?"  
  
_______  
  
Buffy walked into the library and set her backpack on the counter with a sigh. *It's not like burning the gym down was my fault. I mean Cat and Pike helped. Lousy permanent record. Clean slate, sure...*  
  
"May I help you?" asked a voice.  
  
Startled, Buffy turned to see young man with short dark hair, in his twenties, standing in the doorway of the office.  
  
"Oh…. Oh yeah. I need some books. I'm new here."  
  
The man moved behind the counter, "Buffy Summers, right?"  
  
"How did..."  
  
He held up a small slip of paper, "Office sent me a note. Charlie Brewster. I'm Assistant librarian here. To be honest I'm the only librarian here. No one stays very long when they come here." Shaking his head before he lost his bearings, Charlie turned back to the girl, "Ok, Buffy, what can I get for you?"  
  
__________  
  
As Xander scoped campus looking for his friends, his gaze froze at a sight beside a large tree. There he spotted his dream come to life sitting on the ground by her self. Maneuvering quickly as possible, with out looking over eager of course, he made his way to her.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Looking up from her book, Buffy saw Xander striding over to her. *What do you know, I have a potential friend.* She waved to him slightly and smiled.  
  
Dropping his books on the ground, Xander planted himself next to her. "Hope you don't mind me being here."  
  
"Not at all. It's nice to have some company." She said and smiled warmly.  
  
*I'm in heaven.* Xander thought. He returned her smile with one of his own and nodded his head as he looked over her shoulder. "You're about to get more."  
  
Turning her head, Buffy watched as a dark haired guy and a petite red head sat down with them.  
  
"Xander, I take it this is the new girl?" said the guy as he got comfortable. "The one you smacked in to the railing for?"  
  
Groaning in embarrassment, Xander nodded weakly, "Yes... And if you bring it up again I'm going to have you whipped and maimed. Any way, Buffy, these are my friends, Jessie the evil one…"  
  
Jessie grinned, "Hey. Evil? I've been called worse."  
  
"...And this is Willow." Xander said and motioned to the redhead.  
  
"Hi." Willow said cheerfully.  
  
Buffy's smile grew wider as she they started talking. As they rambled on about anything and nothing, she grew more relaxed, until she heard a voice nearby.  
  
"Oh my god. They found a corpse in Aura's locker!"  
  
Her head snapped to attention, Buffy asked the wielder of the voice, "Dead? How dead?"  
  
The brunette and her friends glared at Buffy like she was a roach on a Persian rug, "Eww. How would I know?"  
  
A blond to the right of her spoke up, "I heard some one say it was like blood loss or something."  
  
Buffy tried again, "Was there any puncture wounds in the neck or anything?"  
  
"Morbid much? Who cares?" replied the brunette again.  
  
Buffy just sighed inwardly. *Was I ever that bad? Ugh.* Grabbing her books quickly she turned to the others, "I uh… gotta meet the guidance counselor. I'll see you guys later?"  
  
Willow smiled, "Sure! We'll be in the library after school, so you can meet us there!"  
  
Buffy smiled again and ran off. "See ya!"  
  
"That girl has a severe dysfunction in her reality."  
  
Xander glared at the brunette, "Hey, Cordelia, did anyone ever tell you, you look good in that dress? Makes the whole 'hooker look' almost stylish."  
  
Cordelia gave Xander a snide look and huffed off, her groupies trailing after her. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Fixed Jesse's misspelled name from here on I think.  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
Charlie Brewster stared at the dead body in worry. He placed his hand on the corpse's neck and turned it slightly. Small puncture holes were the only markings on the boy's neck. He sighed in dismay and sat on one of the benches. *Damn. Not here too. Do these things stalk me? Maybe it's just a coincidence. Yeah right.* He rose from the bench and started towards the locker room exit when he heard a noise. Searching the area quickly, he practically dived behind a row of lockers.  
  
He watched in curiosity as he saw the new girl walk in to the room. Wondering what she was doing, his jaw dropped in surprise as she mimicked what he had done just moments earlier.  
  
*Why the hell is she doing that?* Charlie was growing even more curious as the blond groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Damn it! Cat is soo not going to like this. We'll probably end up blowing up the library. Geez..." She muttered as she stalked out the doors.  
  
Charlie stepped out of his hiding place, wondering who the hell this girl was.  
  
________________  
  
Caitlyn chewed on the edge of her pen as she listened to Doyle go on about the super natural.  
  
"That about covers it. Any questions?" The Irish man asked her.  
  
Her dark brown eyes wide in awe of this new load of information, Cat nodded meekly. "So basically the world is screwed.?"  
  
Doyle groaned in annoyance, "No no. Although it does seem that way, don't it? But no. See the big boss guys have people like ye self to fight for them."  
  
"Me?" Cat burst out laughing, "I'm just a college drop out. I'm not a demon hunter thing."  
  
"Ye handled Lothos well enough."  
  
"I had help. I had revenge issues." She said bitterly.  
  
"Ahh. That may be true, but fate's decided your now gonna be one of it's saviors."  
  
"Wanna bet? Go find some one else."  
  
Doyle slid off the counter and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card. "Here," he said handing it to her, "My numbers on it. Call me. Ye're gonna need it."  
  
Cat stared at the card briefly and when she glanced up, Doyle was gone. "Damn it!"  
  
_________________  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Buffy, and when the final bell rang she was more than happy to head for the stuffiness of the library.  
  
As she made her way to the library she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she should call Cat. *We've been through hell... I should let this go. But this just keeps nagging at me… No. It's in the past, Buff. Deal. Don't get involved. We want normalcy. Friends. Passing grades. A love life.* Shaking her self from her daze she stepped through the library doors and was greeted by a very happy Xander.  
  
"Hey there, Buffy."  
  
Buffy grinned, her downing thoughts fading away as she saw Xander's happy face. *He can't be this happy to see me… can he?* "Hi, Xander. What's up this afternoon anyway?"  
  
"Will's helping me with the math. Jesse's here to annoy me."  
  
A voice called from behind the stacks, "I heard that, Harris!"  
  
Xander turned to the bookshelves and called out, "You were supposed to!"  
  
"Ahem. This is a library, Xander. Shh!"  
  
The duo turned to the new voice and saw Willow walking in.  
  
"Hey, Will." Greeted Xander.  
  
As soon as the name Will was said Jesse came bounding over to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, "Willow. Will."  
  
Willow smiled warily, "I'm broke."  
  
Jesse shook his head, "No no no. I don't need cash. Well I do, but I wasn't going to ask you that. I have a teeny tiny little problem... I need your wondrous genius and amazing computer skills that only you, oh mighty and fantastic, brilliant..."  
  
"He's laying it on thick isn't he?" asked Buffy.  
  
Xander chuckled. "Very."  
  
Jesse continued to complement Willow until finally she screamed, "OK! Whatever it is I'll do it!"  
  
"Oh my god. Willow screamed." said Xander in mock horror. "In the library no less!"  
  
The guys laughed as Willow started to blush.  
  
The redhead sat down in front of the computer, "Sorry, about that. I really am."  
  
Sitting next to Willow, Buffy shook her head, "Boys. They never grow up. Ever."  
  
Willow grinned, "You're telling me. So Jesse, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Ok, see I have to do some kind of report for that film class I got stuck in. So I figure I'd do it on Peter Vincent. Fearless Vampire Killer."  
  
At the word 'vampire' Buffy snapped to full attention, "Who?"  
  
The guys looked at her in shock.  
  
"You don't know?" exclaimed Xander. "He hosts a late night movie show called Fright Night'. Most of the movies they show are really cheesy vamp things."  
  
"That he of course starred it." Chimed in Jesse. "So, Will can you..."  
  
"Already searching." She replied.  
  
Jesse's face beamed, "Will. You rule."  
  
Just then the doors swung open and Charlie walked in carrying a box of books. "Oh hi, Willow."  
  
Willow looked up briefly, a slight blush warming her face, "Oh... um... hi Charlie."  
  
Setting the box down on the table, he turned to her, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Peter Vincent info. Jesse needs it for a report."  
  
Charlie nodded his head in a greeting to the others, his gaze pausing on Buffy for bit longer than the others. His attention soon back on Willow, he said, "Peter Vincent? I know him."  
  
The guys stared at Charlie in an almost star struck glory.  
  
"You do? How?" asked Jesse.  
  
"The show is filmed in my hometown. I met him back in high school. There was some… stuff happening. He helped me out. Pretty much been friends ever since."  
  
Xander shook his head in awe, "Friends with a horror movie icon. Very much the happy I bet."  
  
Charlie chuckled, "It's cool. I have to go pick up another batch of books, but I'll be back. I can tell you almost everything you could ever want to know about 'The Fearless Vampire Killer'."  
  
No sooner did the librarian leave did the others turn to Willow with teasing grins.  
  
"Our little Willow. She's growing up so fast honey." Said Jesse in a high falsetto voice.  
  
Xander put his arm around Jesse, "Well dear, she takes after you. I remember well the day you came in to my office an…"  
  
Buffy whapped them both on the back of the heads, "Eww. I don't want to hear the rest of that. Gross. So tell me. What's there to do here in Sunnydale?" she asked, changing the subject. Glancing over at Willow, she saw the net girl mouth a 'thank you'.  
  
"There's the Zoo. The ice rink that's a little ways out of town." said Xander.  
  
Jesse's eyes gleamed with a wicked glint, "Most people hang out at The Bronze."  
  
"The Bronze?" asked Buffy.  
  
"It's a club here. The only real one here. Weren't you going to ask something, an..oof!" started Jesse as Willow threw a book at him.  
  
Buffy stifled a laugh as Jesse rubbed his arm where the book hit him.  
  
Glaring at his friend, Xander turned to Buffy, "Actually... um... I wanted to ask if you'd go with me to the Bronze. Tonight. I mean."  
  
"As in a date? With me?"  
  
"Is that a bad idea?" Xander asked nervously.  
  
"Bad idea? What? No, not at all! I'm just surprised. I mean… it is my first day an all..."  
  
Willow grinned from behind the computer, "Well see? You've now got friends for life. Us. And a date. Him. See? Happy day right?"  
  
"Except for the whole dead guy in the locker thing." said Jesse in a rather morbidly cheery way.  
  
"So, yes or no?" Xander asked.  
  
Giving him a grin that could light up Paris itself Buffy replied, "A definite yes."  
  
Xander jumped with happiness as soon as he heard the word yes, "Ok... eight alright with you?"  
  
"Perfect. You can walk me home too."  
  
Just then Charlie returned another box in hand. Setting it down he sat in a chair with a moan. "Flutie likes to hear himself talk doesn't he? Still want to hear about Peter?"  
  
Jessie nodded his head in excitement.  
  
"So have a seat. I'll tell you all about him."  
  
____________  
  
"Welcome, to Fright Night. Tonight we will be showing a story about how sometimes, reality is never what one thinks it is. Who is to say what is real, and what is not. Who makes these rules? And what if some one were to find a way to change them? I present to you, The Ripple of Distortion. Starring Meridith Bloom and Vicktor Gainesboriugh. I unfortunately do not appear in this." Peter Vincent said right before the screen paused.  
  
"I hate him. I really do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He makes a mockery on vamps!"  
  
"Stop watching those videos you taped then."  
  
"I'm gonna rip his head off."  
  
"What? Still on that topic now?"  
  
"Well no. Actually I want to party."  
  
"Bronze?"  
  
"Yeah…wear something nice." 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 3  
  
"Cat? Are you here?" called Buffy as she walked into the house. "Hello?" Hanging her bag up on the wall, the girl started to wander the house calling her friend's name. "Cat?" She stepped into the kitchen to see Caitlyn sitting at the table, flipping through the phone book. "Cat! You won't believe the day I had."  
  
Caitlyn looked up from the yellow pages with interest, "Do tell. You seem to have a major happy fix going on."  
  
Buffy opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, "Well, I made three new friends. A potential mortal enemy, and I now have a date for tonight!"  
  
"Oh really? What's his name?"  
  
"Xander Harris. The first person to even say hi to me other than teachers an stuff."  
  
"So how did you meet him?"  
  
Settling down at the table next to her friend, Buffy sighed, "He helped me pick up my books when I dropped them.  
  
His first words were, 'Can I have you?' "  
  
Cat shook her head laughing, "You have got to be kidding me. THAT'S the line he used?"  
  
"No... he didn't ask me out till after school. He sat with me at lunch, and I met his friends. Willow and Jesse. I liked Willow. She seemed kinda shy, but nice. Xander's just the sweetest though. He kept me laughing all after noon. He's extremely cute too. Brown hair, puppy dog eyes, that just scream 'take me home with you'…"  
  
Still chuckling Cat tried to push on, "I get the idea. Potential enemy is..?"  
  
"Cordelia Chase." Buffy said with a grimace, "She's even worse than I was at Hemery."  
  
The smiles faded from the young women's faces at the mention of Hemery.  
  
"I've got bad news, Cat." Buffy started to say.  
  
"There's something big going down," said Caitlyn sadly.  
  
The girls glanced at each other with small smiles.  
  
Caitlyn waved her hand towards Buffy, "You go first."  
  
"Age before beauty." Buffy replied.  
  
"Not funny, but ok. I'll go first." Caitlyn said and told what happened in the shop that morning.  
  
"Demons too?" asked Buffy with a sigh, as Cat finished her tale.  
  
"Yup. Looks like the fun never ends. What's your news?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Dead body in a locker at school. Drained of blood. Nice teeth marks. Vampires. Joy."  
  
"Damn... maybe I should call Doyle... I get the feeling he's going to rub it in though."  
  
"You've known him for five minutes, Cat. You don't know that."  
  
Caitlyn snorted, "He's a guy. A weird guy to boot."  
  
"Apparently a weird, cute, guy who you like."  
  
"WHAT?!" screeched Cat. "Like him? I don't know him. Him and his lousy 'visions'. 'Let's mess with the kitten's life some more' Come scaring me half to death and speaking in that damn Irish accent..…"  
  
Buffy burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh man. You've got it baaad."  
  
"Look who's talking, Mrs. 'take me home with you' Harris."  
  
"At least I admit I like him! Unlike some people, who will remain nameless."  
  
"What time is your date?" Cat asked changing the subject.  
  
"Eight. That means I have," Buffy glanced at her watch, "Four hours to get ready."  
  
"Good. You only need two. Now I'm starved. Take out or burgers?"  
  
"Take out. Ugh... no more burgers. We've been living off of them for too long."  
  
____________  
  
"Can I speak with Peter Vincent? What do you mean he's not there? Fired? Again? Do you know where I can reach him? Yeah thanks. You've been a real help." Charlie said bitterly as he slammed the phone down.  
  
*He's not home, not at the studio... Peter, where ARE you?* thought Charlie as he started to pace his living room. *Hmm, I could call Claudia; she might know where he is. Then again, I haven't spoken to her since Natalia died…*  
  
Charlie stopped and sighed in despair. As he reached for his address book the doorbell rang. *Huh? Who's that? No one comes to see me...*  
  
Making sure he looked presentable, Charlie walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
An older man, his hair white as can be, strode in door spouting curses, "They had the nerve to fire me! AGAIN! ME! The Great Peter Vincent! Who do they think they are?! Those… those, arrogant bastards! All they care about is ratings and marketing! Not one ounce of compassion for true film genius!"  
  
Charlie's jaw dropped in shock, "Peter?"  
  
Peter Vincent paused in his ranting and turned to Charlie a smile breaking across his face, "Charlie! So good to see you my boy!" He gave Charlie a quick hug before speaking again, "I thought I'd come and see you, since I now have some unexpected free time on my hands. How are you?"  
  
"I was fine until today."  
  
"Oh? What's wrong?"  
  
"Vampires."  
  
____________  
  
Caitlyn Lee lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. *Oh god…not again… we can't go through any more pain...* Turning over onto her stomach, she crossed her arms and rested her head on them. *Haven't we done enough?* She focused her gaze on her vanity table, and jumped off the bed suddenly.  
  
She worked her way to the table and stared at the jewelry box sitting there. The box was silver and gold, with delicate oriental dragons embossed all over it. The eyes of each dragon held small red quartz. Opening the box carefully, she pulled out a picture sitting on top of everything.  
  
In the picture were three young girls, surrounded by what seemed to be their parents.  
  
"I remember that photo," said Buffy as she looked over Cat's shoulder as best she could.  
  
"Remember when it was taken?"  
  
Buffy grinned, "Yeah it was at that picnic mom and dad had for Uncle Jack's visit."  
  
"Yeah, I remember how I kept threatening to throw you and Mia into the pond."  
  
"If I remember right, you did throw us in there."  
  
Caitlyn chuckled softly, "I didn't throw you. It was more of a push."  
  
"Yeah, and your mom had a fit because of it too."  
  
"Hehe… those were the days... Me picking on you two because you were little. Then you two had to go and become part of the herd."  
  
"Herd?"  
  
"Of sheep. Following the 'standards' set by popular morons every where."  
  
"Oh… is a bunch of sheep actually a flock or something?"  
  
"I have no clue actually."  
  
"It was good though. Life I mean."  
  
"Yeah it was. Until…"  
  
"Cassandra died."  
  
"And came back… with her new 'friends'."  
  
__________  
  
L.A. one year ago  
  
Akane Lee walked into the dining room with a smile on her face, "Well desert is almost ready. How was everything?"  
  
Joyce Summers smiled back at her childhood friend, "It was wonderful, Akane."  
  
"Like every weekend," agreed Hank Summers.  
  
"I'm very glad our families continue to do this," said Akane as she sat down, "It's one of the more relaxing thing in our lives these days."  
  
Mia Lee moaned in impatience, "Oh no… the aged ones are going to start the memory lane mode. Shoot me now."  
  
"When and where." replied Caitlyn innocently. She looked up searching the room, "Where'd Buffy disappear too?"  
  
"She went to check out those new shoes I bought yesterday." Answered Mia. She opened her mouth to continue when the doorbell rang. Bolting to the door, Mia cried out, "I got it!"  
  
Caitlyn stood up from the table, "I'm going to go torment Buffy."  
  
The adults at the table shook their heads.  
  
"Teenagers," said Hank.  
  
_____  
  
Mia practically ripped the door from its hinges when she got to it. Who she saw on the other side made her speechless, "Cassandra? B... but they said you were dead!"  
  
Cassandra stood on the porch motionless, her hair a stringy brown mess. "It was a screw up. Can I come in? I'm cold."  
  
Mia stepped away from the entrance, "Yeah sure. Come on in."  
  
Stepping into the house Cassandra looked away from Mia, "Can the others come in?"  
  
A look of confusion crossed over Mia's face, "Others? Sure they can come in. You look like hell, Cass. Anything I can get for you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Cassandra spun around suddenly, her once pretty face now strangely deformed. A low growl rumbled out of her throat as she grabbed Mia. "I need a bite."  
  
_______  
  
The CD player was playing full blast as Buffy stood in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection. "These shoes are soo retro. I love me in them."  
  
"Yeah. Real stylish, Summers. Can't wait to watch you break an ankle walking in them." Caitlyn said as she opened the door.  
  
Buffy snorted, "Puhlease. Just because you don't have my keen fashion sense doesn't mean you have to be bitter."  
  
"HA! Like I care! Besides, I'll take cool over 'retro' any day."  
  
"Yeah, the biker bitch look is always in. Isn't it?"  
  
Caitlyn flashed Buffy an angry look. "Biker bitch? It's one freaking leather jacket! Besides at least I don't look I belong in a brothel!"  
  
The two continued to throw insults at each other when the music stopped. That's when they heard the screams.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"That was mom!!"  
  
Buffy and Caitlyn tore the door open and bolted down the stairs as fast as humanly possible. The girls gasped in horror as they saw Mia and Hank on the floor, their forms still and blood staining the once white carpet.  
  
"Buffy!" screamed Cassandra, as she came out of the dining room dragging the limp form of Akane. "Wanna play? We're still hungry!"  
  
"Wh... what are you?" asked Buffy fearfully.  
  
Cassandra grinned, her fangs almost shining in the light. "Vampires. Duh." With that she turned her attention to Akane…  
  
…Only to find the woman ramming a steak knife into her eye.  
  
Screaming in pain, Cassandra slammed the woman in to the wall.  
  
Akane looked over at Caitlyn and Buffy, "Run!" she screamed, "Get out now!"  
  
"No! We can't leave you here!" Cat screamed.  
  
A hand grabbed Caitlyn and Buffy's arms. They spun around to see Joyce her usually pleasant face a fearful canvas of emotion. "No arguments. Let's go. Now."  
  
As Joyce dragged the girls out, Caitlyn took one last look at her mom as Cassandra dove in for the kill.  
  
______________ 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 4  
  
  
  
"The preparations are almost complete, Master."  
  
The Master glared at his minions in contempt, "Are you sure this time? I do not want a repeat of last night's failure."  
  
A rather large and burly vampire stepped forward; "He took us by surprise master. Not even I was prepared for it."  
  
The Master focused his attention on the vampire, "How powerful was he, Luke?"  
  
"He fought me and still lives."  
  
"I can't remember the last time that happened."  
  
"1843. Madrid. And the bastard caught me sleeping."  
  
"It does not matter. All that's important is the Harvest."  
  
"Oh no, no, no. No Harvest this year." Interrupted a cheery voice.  
  
The Master looked towards the speaker, a scowl crossing his face, "Who dares?!"  
  
A man stepped forward a genuine smile on his face, "I dare of course. This place is filthy," he said wiping his hands on a handkerchief, "Haven't you and your boys ever thought how sick this mess can make you? Oh wait I suppose not with you being undead and all."  
  
One of the younger vampires spoke up, "Hey! You're the mayor!"  
  
Mayor Wilkins turned to the young vampire, "Why yes I am. Did you vote for me?"  
  
"Yeah I did..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" The Master cried out in anger, "Do not talk to him! Kill him!"  
  
"I think not," said Wilkins, "I come by to visit the good patrons of my town and this is how you react? Tsk tsk. Its no wonder the youth of today is so angry. Look at what you're teaching them. And to think, I was about to help you escape this nasty place."  
  
As the vampires swarmed the mayor, The Master waved his hand, "Hold a moment." He turned to the mayor once more, "How are you going to do that?"  
  
"With the help of my friends," Wilkins said as a group of people dressed all in black carrying assorted weapons entered the cavern.  
  
"What is this?" The Master asked.  
  
"Your way out." Mayor Wilkins replied as he walked away.  
  
Screams of the anger and pain could be heard echoing off the caverns walls as the mayor made his way out.  
  
"I never said you'd be alive to enjoy it."  
  
_______________  
  
Xander sat and stared at the angel before him, his grin almost inhumanly possible.  
  
Buffy took a sip from her Coke and smiled at her date, "You seem to have a major happy going on. Want to tell me why?"  
  
"I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world," Xander whispered.  
  
"Oh really now?"  
  
A look of shock appeared on his face, "Uh... did I say that out loud?"  
  
Smiling Buffy took his hand in hers, "Yes. I won't hold it against you though." She stood up her hand still attached to Xander's and pulled him up. "Come on."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We're going to dance."  
  
As the two started towards the dance floor, a set of eyes followed them.  
  
_____  
  
"They're cute together," said Willow as she watched them.  
  
Jesse glanced at his friend with a curious look, "You're not jealous or anything are you?"  
  
The girl tore her gaze away from the couple, "What? No! Of course not. Not of them any way. Of not having a date, yes."  
  
"We'll get you a spot on the dating game." Jesse said a teasing smile across his face.  
  
Willow giggled, "Yes let's do that. Let me freeze up on national television. That's attractive." She glanced over at her friend and saw him staring. She looked in the direction of his eyes and sighed.  
  
The target of his daze was on none other than Cordelia Chase.  
  
The redhead waved her hand in front of Jesse's face, "Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
Jesse nodded meekly, "I'll be right back."  
  
Willow watched the boy walk over to Cordelia with another sigh. *He'll never learn.*  
  
____  
  
He stood in the darkness, a force to be reckoned with. His eyes always in a frozen stare. Nights like this made his blood boil. He wandered the cemetery, a stake in hand.  
  
The figure stopped as he heard a noise. Looking up he noticed a woman walking into the cemetery.  
  
He watched intently, his gaze not wavering for a second. She was about 5'7" he noted, and wore a black leather trench coat. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from the inside of her coat.  
  
*Mourning? This late at night?*  
  
She walked over to a tombstone and removed her coat. She kneeled down and set the coat on next to her, and placed the flowers in front of the grave.  
  
He was patient, and apparently she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It was ten more minutes before his quarry showed up.  
  
The vampire snuck towards the girl with a glint in his eye. As the vampire reached for her, he found himself being tackled.  
  
Caitlyn spun around in surprise as she stared at the sight before her. She dove her hand to her coat and pulled out a small wooden sword from the inside of it.  
  
Jumping to her feet she watched the two before her, trying to find an opening.  
  
A young man, *boy maybe?* Cat thought as she stared, was fighting with the vampire. Her 'savior' slammed the vampire into the ground hard, and reached for the stake on the ground. Moving with an inhuman speed, he drove the stake into the vamp's heart, and stood up as it turned to ash.  
  
*Oh god! He can't be much older than Summers!* she thought as he strode over to her. Cat's eyes widened as she ran over to him and shoved him to the side. She drove her sword into the oncoming vampire's chest and sighed.  
  
"Thanks. Who are you?" the boy asked coolly.  
  
Caitlyn stuck her hand out in greeting, "Cat. We're even now. You?"  
  
The boy ran a hand through his red hair, "Oz." 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 5  
  
  
  
Cat and Oz walked out of the graveyard in silence.  
  
She took a quick glance at him, " So… how'd you find out about vamps?"  
  
"They smell different."  
  
"Oh." Cat replied and looked up in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"What are your rules for werewolves?"  
  
"Don't really have any yet. Why?"  
  
"Me." Oz stated.  
  
Cat's jaw dropped in surprise, "Whoa. Um... you don't kill people do you?"  
  
"Nope. Lock myself up three nights a month."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Night before full moon, night of, night after."  
  
"Ohh… so those are the nights you're all furry and grr like?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned to Cat, "How about you? Vamps and all."  
  
"They killed my family… So they had to be taken down. Master vamp and all."  
  
"A master? Not bad. How'd you do it?"  
  
"Burned down a gym."  
  
Oz chuckled, "Over kill?"  
  
"No!" Cat denied, "There were vamps every where, and one of them was thrown into the sound system. Just made the resulting fire useful."  
  
"Worked pretty well too, I gotta say." Interrupted a voice.  
  
Oz and Cat looked around and saw a man walking towards them.  
  
"Doyle!" Cat said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Lookin for ye actually." Doyle replied with a small smile, "Came to see if ye changed your mind."  
  
As Cat was about to speak up, Oz stepped forward.  
  
"You're not human," he said as he sniffed the air around him.  
  
Doyle's face faltered, "I don't know what yer talkin about."  
  
Oz sniffed again, "I don't know what you are. But you aren't human."  
  
"Well neither are you."  
  
"Wait a sec!" Cat cried out. She turned to Doyle, "Your not human? What are you then?"  
  
"If ye must know, " Doyle said with a sigh, "I'm half demon."  
  
"Half... demon? Oh that's just great." Caitlyn muttered, "The man they send to help is a demon? Wonderful."  
  
Doyle just shook his head, "Well excuse me for being what I am. Besides yer the one with the werewolf."  
  
"He told me right off the bat! Besides he saved me! I didn't see you helping!"  
  
Doyle glared, his accent thickening as he spoke, "Yer the one who told me you weren't gonna be fightin! If ye had told me I'd have backed ye up!"  
  
"Yeah right!" snorted Cat in anger, "You're just soo eager to help! I can tell by how the liquor smell just soaks the atmosphere up around you! Now that's what I call back up!"  
  
Oz just raised an eyebrow at the two arguing, " Ok, gonna step in now. Being referee guy."  
  
Caitlyn took a deep breath and turned away from Doyle, "No need. I'm through. Are you going to patrol any more?"  
  
"Not tonight. Got a late gig."  
  
"Gig?"  
  
"Band. Dingoes Ate My Baby."  
  
"Oh? I was used to be in an all girls band. What do you play?"  
  
"Guitar. You?"  
  
"Cool. Lead singer. Where at?"  
  
"Cool. Some frat house at the university."  
  
"HEY!" Doyle whined, "Do ye think we can get back on the important thing here?"  
  
"And what," Cat asked focusing on the half demon, "would that be?"  
  
"The big bad mess coming up!"  
  
"Which you still haven't told me about."  
  
"I would if ye'd shut up for five seconds!"  
  
Oz sighed inwardly as the started bickering again.  
  
________________  
  
"Charlie, why in the world do you have all these books in a high school library?" Peter asked. He picked one up with the title 'Demons, Wizards And How To Avoid Them'.  
  
Flipping through a book, its pages yellow with age, Charlie replied, "Hey. It's in the blood now. We could have used these a long time ago."  
  
"Yes," muttered Peter sarcastically, " I'm quite sure they would have come in handy with bat aliens, psychopathic janitors with spider fetishes and underwater races."  
  
"I've got something, Peter!" Charlie exclaimed.  
  
Sitting down next to his old friend a book in hand, Peter asked, "What?"  
  
"This is a book about the history of Sunnydale. Apparently the settlers here called it, 'Boca del Infierno' or 'The Hellmouth'."  
  
"That does not sound good my boy."  
  
Charlie set the book down, "No. It doesn't. Any more donuts?"  
  
Peter opened the box next to him, "That's funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could have sworn there were three left..."  
  
"Oh well." Charlie said, "We need to find the vampire's lair. I mean it can't be too hard here. This is Sunnydale."  
  
"Yes my dear boy. There can't possibly be too many places to hide in this town."  
  
__________________  
  
Buffy sat down with a grin, "Xander, this is definitely the most fun date I've been on."  
  
"All we did was dance though." Xander said as he sat next to her.  
  
"I know. But I'm having fun. I mean real fun. Not like in L.A."  
  
"Oh? What was L.A like anyway? Better yet, what were you like?"  
  
Buffy pushed a strand of hair back into place and pointed slightly, "See Cordelia?"  
  
Xander turned, "Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"I was her."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"Things... life." she said softly. She looked at Xander with a sad smile; "I don't really want to get in to it now."  
  
"Not a problem," he replied, "except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Now I have to find a way to cheer you up."  
  
"Ohhh. Such a daunting task. Can you do it?"  
  
"I can do anything. Well except anything that requires real talent."  
  
The blond laughed, "I hope you're kidding."  
  
Xander leaned closer, "What if I'm not?"  
  
"Then I'll have to," Buffy said and leaned towards him, "prove you wrong."  
  
"Then I'm kidding. Prove me wrong."  
  
"GUYS!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
The two jumped apart with a start.  
  
Xander glared at Jesse, "Thanks." He muttered, "What is it?"  
  
"Willow's missing."  
  
"Willow was here?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah we came down here. Any way, I went to talk to Cordelia. When I went back after I made my intensely emotional impression…"  
  
"He got shot down," Xander whispered to Buffy and she stifled a laugh.  
  
"Will wasn't at the table when I got back."  
  
"Maybe she's dancing." Buffy suggested.  
  
"She's not."  
  
"Ladies room?"  
  
"Checked."  
  
*I don't even want to know.* thought Buffy. "Well, we split up. Start looking."  
  
Xander stood up, "Let's go. The search for Willow begins."  
  
_____  
  
As she scanned the Bronze from her spot on the balcony, something caught her eye.  
  
*That outfit... is so carbon dated. Looks like some one's been living underground for awh.. uh oh. Pasty face. Bad clothes. Please just be a really bad dresser.* she thought. Taking another once over on the boy she spotted a familiar face. *Willow!*  
  
As she watched, the boy started to lead Willow out of the club. Bounding down the stairs, Buffy grabbed a broom leaning against the bar on her way out the door.  
  
She stepped outside, the night air chilling her a bit. Broom still in hand she tried her best to follow the couple.  
  
"Buffy! Wait up!"  
  
She paused impatiently, and saw Xander and Jesse running to her.  
  
"What's happening?" Xander asked.  
  
"Um... why the broom?" asked his friend.  
  
"No time. Let's go." Buffy replied and ran in Willow's direction.  
  
"Buffy! Wait up!"  
  
______________  
  
"I don't know why I haven't seen you around school…"  
  
The blonde boy, looked at Willow, "Well I actually left school."  
  
"Oh?" Willow asked, "Why?"  
  
"Little things."  
  
"Um... where are we going?"  
  
"A party. Some friends are throwing a little thing at the high school."  
  
Willow's eyes grew wide, "That's against the law! I mean its breaking and entering!"  
  
"Not if you have the key," he said and grinned, "C'mon. It'll be fun!"  
  
Willow nodded her head meekly, "Okay. Fun. Yeah. That's good."  
  
___________  
  
Oz walked back from the phone booth to see that Cat and Doyle were still yelling at each other.  
  
"Guys. Come on. I sense a lot of tension here."  
  
Cat stopped bitching for a moment, "Oh my god! Your gig, Oz! You're going to be late!"  
  
Oz shrugged, "I just called Devon, to say I might be late. Turns out the frat lost its charter three days ago. No party. Something about weird rituals at night."  
  
Doyle fell to his knees with a groan, "Ahh hell."  
  
Cat grabbed hold of one of his arms and had him lean against her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Damn ... paper! Pen! Anything!"  
  
Almost tossing Doyle to Oz, Cat ripped a small book from the inside of her coat. Pulling out a pen attached to its side, she handed it to Doyle, "Here!"  
  
He snatched it from her and wrote quickly. Shaking his head from its agony, he groaned again and dropped the book. "God I hate those damn things."  
  
Nodding his head towards the book Oz asked, "What's it say?"  
  
Cat plucked it off the ground, "Willow Rosenberg. That was a vision?"  
  
Doyle nodded and got to his feet. "A nasty one too. We gotta go now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The high school." He said and started running off.  
  
Cat sighed. "My car's over there you know!"  
  
Doyle stopped short. "Oh. We'll take that then."  
  
As the ran towards the car Oz couldn't help but wonder, *I know that name…*  
  
______________  
  
Peter and Charlie were still sitting in the library when sounds of laughter bounced off the walls in the hallway.  
  
"Who'd be here this late?" Peter asked.  
  
Charlie snapped his fingers in clarity, "The vampire! I bet he's got another victim!"  
  
Peter halted him, as he headed for the doors, "Charlie wait."  
  
"What? We have to help!"  
  
"I know that." Peter picked up a bulky leather bag on the counter. Opening it he pulled out a crucifix and a stake, "One might find these useful."  
  
Charlie grimaced, "Let's do this."  
  
_____  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Jesse snuck around the hallways in silence.  
  
"Um... shouldn't we have weapons if you have one?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Shh!!" Buffy hissed, "Be quiet! I'm trying to listen!"  
  
Moving slowly, Buffy edged toward corner of the hall.  
  
As she stopped she waved a hand to the others in a 'wait' motion.  
  
Shadows approached the three as they watched. Buffy took the broom and held it low to the ground and swung from her position.  
  
The figure fell forward with a loud thud, and a yelp.  
  
Using the broom she pushed the figure onto it's back. Planting a foot on the person's chest she said, "Don't move."  
  
"HALT! Demon of the night!"  
  
The teenagers spun around to see an older man holding a crucifix in front of him.  
  
"Whoa! You're Peter Vincent!" Jesse exclaimed.  
  
Peter stepped forward carefully, "Get away from him young lady. And perhaps I'll make your death swift."  
  
"Peter, she's not a vampire," groaned the figure on the floor.  
  
A look of confusion crossed Peter's face. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. They go to school here. All three of them."  
  
"Perhaps they were changed," the actor replied cautiously.  
  
"What? Vampires? You people are nuts!" exclaimed Jesse.  
  
Xander just walked over to Buffy, "Um, Buff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're standing on our librarian."  
  
Buffy gasped and stepped away from Charlie, "Oh geez! I'm sorry! I thought you were some one else!"  
  
Getting himself off the ground, Charlie replied, "It's ok. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Willow." Xander said.  
  
No sooner had he said that, then a scream was heard. 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 6  
  
  
  
Willow ran down the hallways as fast as she could.  
  
"C'mon Willow… don't you want to play?" taunted a voice.  
  
Resisting the urge to scream again, she burst through the gym doors. Running to the opposite side, Willow noticed chains on the doors.  
  
"Trapped." Willow whispered, "No!"  
  
A hand grabbed her shoulder, "Willlllow..."  
  
She screamed as she was forced to turn around.  
  
The blond next her grinned, "I like that. Scream again."  
  
"Let me go." Willow cried.  
  
"Nuh uh. No can do. I need a red head. Don't you want to be immortal?"  
  
Willow started to cry as he leaned toward her.  
  
"Aww... c'mon. Screaming I like." He complained, an annoyed look on his face. "I can't handle crying girls!"  
  
Moving quickly Willow kneed him in the groin and shoved him away. She made her way to the open door and found it blocked by two men holding stakes, and a woman with a crossbow.  
  
"Gee I hope this isn't a private party. " the woman said.  
  
Willow came to a halt, not sure what to do. She found herself being dragged behind the shorter man with red hair.  
  
"Stay behind me." He said. She nodded, and he turned back towards the blond.  
  
"Oh come on!" the vampire cried out, "I was just going to give her a party for eternity pass!"  
  
The dark haired man spoke up, "I suppose that's what ye call a life that involves killing nonstop!"  
  
The vampire grinned, "Well what else is there to do?"  
  
The crossbow snapped as the bolt was fired.  
  
"Die." The woman said. "That's what you can do."  
  
Hitting the vampire in the chest, he screamed. The blonde fell to his knees with a wail. "You bitch!"  
  
The red haired male nodded his head toward the vamp, "Shouldn't he be dust by now?"  
  
The vampire stood up slowly, and pulled out the wooden bolt. He glanced at it warily and threw on the ground.  
  
"This isn't good." The girl muttered.  
  
The vampire grinned wickedly, "Not a very good shot. Are you? I'd kill you… but, I could use an asian groupie."  
  
The woman sneered, "Want me? Come an get me."  
  
With that said, everyone bolted.  
  
__________________  
  
"Willow right?" asked the boy dragging her to a near by exit.  
  
She nodded as they ran, "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Long story. Turn right here!" he said, "Names Oz."  
  
They ran out side in to the parking lot. Oz pulled on her hand once more and dragged her to a nearby car.  
  
"What are we…" Willow started to ask.  
  
Oz shook his head, "No time. Get in. Lock the doors. Don't let any one in got it? I mean no one."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Vampires can't come in unless invited. I'll be back." Oz said and slammed the door shut.  
  
Willow moved to the back of the car in dismay. *Vampires? This is nuts.* She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Sighing she closed her eyes in wait.  
  
__________  
  
Doyle glanced as Cat as they ran through the halls, "That was real smart of ye," he said sarcastically, "Now he's chasin us."  
  
"Not us. Me. You don't have to follow."  
  
"Like hell I don't! I'm supposed to help ye and I am!"  
  
Cat stopped dead in her tracks, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Doyle asked as he halted. "I didn't hear any thing."  
  
"Sounded… like flapping."  
  
Doyle stared past Cat, his face filled with dread. "Get down!" he cried as he shoved her to the ground.  
  
Caitlyn hit the floor with a thud and felt heaviness on top of her. Peering up she realized Doyle was above her.  
  
The two of them looked over to where the flapping came from and saw what seemed to be a giant bat.  
  
"What the hell?" Cat muttered, "Vampires don't change in to bats!"  
  
"Apparently this one does," Doyle replied, "He looks pissed."  
  
The giant bat paused in the air a moment, and metamorphed in to the blonde vampire.  
  
The vampire cackled, "Whoo! Seems like I caught you girlie."  
  
Doyle leaped to his feet, and pulled a cross from his jacket, "Get back!"  
  
"Oh come on!" the vampire whined, "I'm so tired of people pulling crosses on me! It gets old!"  
  
"Back demon of the night!"  
  
The blonde groaned, "Ahh hell not him…"  
  
Peter Vincent stood behind the vampire holding a cross in one hand and a small revolver in the other. With him was another familiar face.  
  
"BUFFY!" Caitlyn shouted. "He's not like the others!"  
  
"Edward." Peter said simply.  
  
Charlie stepped out from behind his friend, "I should have known."  
  
Ed grinned, "Guess play times over tonight kiddies! Hope Donna and Dana got some food." he said as he shifted back in to bat form. He took one last glance around the hall before breaking a window in his escape.  
  
"You're so cool, Brewster!!"  
  
Xander, who was silent through the whole scenario, finally spoke, "Where's Willow?"  
  
Oz sprinted up towards them, "Locked in your car, Cat." He turned his head toward Xander, "Hey. Wondered why you didn't show up."  
  
Xander pointed at Buffy, "Had a date."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Jesse's head was ready to explode in confusion, "WHAT the hell is going on?"  
  
__________________  
  
Buffy and the others entered the library in silence.  
  
Sitting down next to Xander, she leaned back with a tired moan. "Who's going first?"  
  
Charlie waved his stake at her, "You first new girl."  
  
Nodding Buffy replied, "Okay. Basically back in L.A. there was this master vamp called Lothos. He and his cronies killed a friend of mine. Changed her. She went psycho and killed my friend Mia, her and Caitlyn's mother, and my dad."  
  
Peter glanced at the girls in sorrow, "That's horrible. I am sorry to hear that."  
  
Cat sat on the counter her face a stone mask, "Keep going, Summers. Or do you want me to?"  
  
"I'll do it," Buffy said sadly, "Any way, my mom helped us escape. We got away, and the police chalked it up to some serial killer thing." Buffy paused a moment.  
  
"Cat moved in with us for awhile." She continued, "And we tried to get on with our lives. We couldn't though. Not me. Not Cat. Not even mom. So we looked up as much info as we could. We decided to hunt the bastards down. We we're looking for his lair one night, and ran into this homeless vamp named Angel. Some story about having a soul. So he helped us out." She sighed, "He really is good too. After that we eventually took Lothos and his crew down. Then we moved here."  
  
Caitlyn spoke up, "Only to find vampires here. And ones that change into bats."  
  
Charlie looked confused, "Wait a second, your vampires didn't do that?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"I knew that guy smelled funny." Oz said.  
  
Xander shook his head, "Everything smells funny to you, dog boy."  
  
Oz smirked good naturedly, "Woof."  
  
Willow's brow crinkled in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"He's a werewolf," Cat, Doyle and Xander said at the same time.  
  
"What?" Peter exclaimed in awe, "A werewolf?"  
  
"Three nights a month." Oz stated. "Before you ask, I lock myself up."  
  
"This is nuts." Jesse interrupted, "I mean vampires? Werewolves? What's next, sea creatures from beyond?"  
  
"Been there, done that." Charlie muttered.  
  
"Half demons that come bearing visions." Cat snorted.  
  
Doyle glared at Cat, "Just tell the whole world why don't ye!"  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
"Ye'r a real pain, ye know that?"  
  
Cat just grinned.  
  
"Ohh... some one's got her cheshire grin working." Buffy giggled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cat screeched, "I do not!"  
  
"Suuure."  
  
"Hey! Can we get back on track here?" asked Jesse.  
  
Peter nodded, "Yes that would be wise."  
  
"Your turn, library guy." Xander said. 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 7  
  
"I had my first vampire experience back in high school," Charlie said, "A vampire named Jerry Dandridge moved next door to me. I found out what he was, and he tried to kill me. My friends and I got Peter to help us. Jerry changed my best friend, Ed."  
  
"The blond guy trying to feast on Willow?" asked Oz.  
  
Charlie nodded, "One and the same. I'll get to that. Anyway, Jerry kidnapped my girl friend too. We had the typical show down in these scenarios, and we killed him."  
  
Peter spoke up, "If only it had ended there. When I had impaled Edward that night, I removed the stake. A mistake on my part. One I will always regret, I might add."  
  
"I'm going to assume there's even more." Doyle stated.  
  
"Much more." The young librarian began again. "A few years later while I was in college, Jerry's sister decided to get revenge. She almost turned me. But Peter and, my then girlfriend, Alex stopped him. After that, we ended up finding ourselves involved with one complicated super natural thing after another. It was like we were living a comic book. We found out Ed was alive and well with new friends. A powerful vampire cult found a way to revive Jerry Dandridge. We managed to kill off most of the cult, but Jerry escaped again. This time he killed my girlfriend Natalia. We searched for a few months, but couldn't track him down. So we decided to try and get on with life."  
  
"And that I believe," Peter said, "Is our tale in a nutshell."  
  
"One large nut then." Caitlin muttered.  
  
Jesse, who was taking everything in rather well now, spoke up, "I have a question."  
  
Buffy glanced over at him, "For who?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
"What?" Xander replied.  
  
"How the hell do you know Oz? And the werewolf thing? And whatever else you're not saying?"  
  
Xander gave wry smile, "Hey, our story isn't nearly as entertaining as everyone else's'."  
  
Oz smiled slightly, "I wolfed out one night. Attacked Xander."  
  
"I ran. I mean who wouldn't? A giant ape thing."  
  
"Wolf." Oz said.  
  
"You look like a gorilla or something, Oz. Really bad special effects and stuff."  
  
"I'll be sure to mention that to my FX guy."  
  
"So I ran from Oz." Xander continued, "Like any sane person. Unfortunately I ran into a group of vamps."  
  
"What did you do?" Willow asked.  
  
"I freaked. Then wolfy munched on the fanged ones."  
  
Caitlyn burst out laughing, "He ATE them??"  
  
"They make a well balanced meal." Oz said.  
  
Doyle rolled his eyes, "That doesn't explain the whole patrol thing ye mentioned."  
  
"Oh that? Oz came to apologize to me the next day. He told me about what Sunnydale has, and I decided to help out with his hunting." Xander said.  
  
After a quick run down on how to deal with vampires, Buffy stretched and stood up, "Ohh god, I'm beat. If we're done with the talkage maybe we should all get sleep."  
  
Nodding in agreement, the others gathered their things and left.  
  
____________________  
  
Buffy ran a brush through her blond hair, and stared in the mirror. She propped her right arm on the vanity table and rested her chin on it with a sigh.  
  
"Summers, you sigh too much."  
  
Buffy didn't even turn around, "Lee, it's eight a.m. Must you be so non chipper?"  
  
Cat shrugged her shoulders, "Hey its my nature. By the way, Joyce is on the phone."  
  
"Mom?" Buffy leaped for the phone Cat was waving around.  
  
Cat shook her head and headed back down the stairs.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy greeted.  
  
"Hi honey! How are you? How was your first day of school?" said Joyce Summers.  
  
"It wasn't too bad. I made a couple of friends, saw a vampire, met a werewolf, and a few vampire hunter types."  
  
"Yes, Cat explained that to me. You didn't answer my question, how are you?"  
  
"Me? Oh I'm fine! I met the greatest guy! His name is Xander. You'll love him mom!"  
  
Joyce chuckled, "I'm sure I will honey."  
  
"How's Uncle Jack?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well I'd tell you honey, except for the small fact that he's not here."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"No. All I've found is this young man named Johnny giving us the run around. So I'm going to head on home tomorrow."  
  
"Really? That's great! I can't wait for you to meet Xander."  
  
__________________  
  
Caitlyn stepped in to the basement silently.  
  
"Are you still down here?" she hissed.  
  
A tall man in a leather trench coat flipped on a light. "It's daylight. Of course I'm here. You think I want to be turned to toast?"  
  
Cat rolled her eyes, "Scuse me. Sheesh. I was just checking, feather boy."  
  
Angel sighed, "Why must you call me that?"  
  
"For the same reason you call me 'whiskers'."  
  
"To annoy you on all ends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good choice then."  
  
"Thanks. I like it." Cat said and tossed a small thermos at him, "I didn't have time to ask last night due to being so shocked. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Joyce."  
  
Angel opened the thermos and took a long drink, "Ugh... this tastes awful!"  
  
"Hey! It was short notice! I'm sorry I couldn't get you properly aged, finely chilled blood. Ahem. Answer please?"  
  
Making a face the vampire sat down in a nearby rocking chair, "Yes well, there was no Jack. She stuck around to see what she could find out and sent me back here."  
  
"And you were able to enter the house how?"  
  
"Joyce said I was always welcome in her home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A brief and uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
Angel looked down at the floor and spoke up quietly, "How's Buffy?"  
  
"She's good. She's settling in good so far. She met a few people, had a date…"  
  
"Date?" Angel looked up shock, "Who? Where?"  
  
Caitlyn stared at him, "That's none of your business fang boy."  
  
"…But…"  
  
"But nothing! No way I'm letting your infatuation with her interfere with her life."  
  
"It's not an infatuation! And I don't see why…"  
  
"Gee let's take a look here. Vampire. Human girl. Does she need that much angst at her age?"  
  
"Angst?? I have a soul!"  
  
"Which is just a curse from gypsies. And frankly I don't see how it's a 'curse'. And if you watch tv and movies, you know there's always catch."  
  
"This is real life, Cat."  
  
"So?" she stepped toward Angel, a threatening gleam in her eyes. "Listen up. She doesn't need some guy, and I use the term loosely since your dead and all, fawning over her, giving her all these 'I'm tall, dark, good looking and brooding' looks."  
  
"Gee thanks. But I don't see—"  
  
"No you don't see. She's very happy. Or at least working her way there. She's over Pike. She's starting to have fun. And you go near her I will beat the unliving hell out of you, shove you in a tanning booth, and before you burst in to ever loving flames and turn to ash I will drive a pencil through that heart of yours."  
  
Angel glanced at her, "Are you through?"  
  
"Yes. And another thing—"  
  
"Cat!!" Buffy cried from the basement door, "You down here?"  
  
Cat shot a 'not a word' look at Angel before speaking, "Yes! Don't bother coming down, I'm on my way up!"  
  
"Oh don't worry! I just wanted to mention that as soon as mom hung up Xander called. I'm heading out to meet him at the park!"  
  
"Oh. Well have fun then!"  
  
"I plan to!"  
  
As the door shut behind Buffy, Cat turned her attention back to Angel.  
  
"Before I start on more threats I'll fill you in on the up and up."  
  
_____________  
  
"That was a long and strange night wasn't it, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy nodded as she and Xander strolled through the park. "Yeah it was. But..."  
  
"But what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Even with the weird stuff… I had fun."  
  
Xander grinned, "It's the rush isn't it. The whole action bit."  
  
"That's it exactly! I mean when we first did the whole slaying thing before it was revenge and stuff. But now I want to do it because it's like calling me."  
  
"Like it's fate. Right?"  
  
"Yes! Fate. I like that. Fate had us move here. Fate had us meet vampires."  
  
"Maybe... fate had us meet?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah... I definitely like that. I mean we both know about vampires and everything. We don't have any real hidden secrets any more!"  
  
"At least none that big. Or strange." Xander said.  
  
Taking his hand in hers, Buffy dragged Xander to nearby bench. "So Mister Harris, what secrets do you have?"  
  
"Um... I'm a thief."  
  
Buffy looked intrigued, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said with a grin, "I stole Willow's Barbie."  
  
The young blonde shoved Xander playfully, "Bad Xander."  
  
"Would it help if I said she beat me up with a plastic shovel the next day?"  
  
Buffy burst out laughing, "Oh you poor baby."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Xander asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know... um... what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well, we could walk around town, or stay here and justtalk." He said.  
  
"Or we can walk around and talk. Show me Sunnydale."  
  
Xander stood up, "Alrightie. Xander's Amazing Sunnydale Tours is at your service."  
  
___________  
  
"Come on, Eddie! We can take Peter Vincent on any time!" encouraged Donna as she ran a hand through her spiky blond hair.  
  
Eddie threw a table across the room in frustration. "Why the hell is he here? Now? I thought those morons were hunting Dandridge!"  
  
Dana wrapped one of her dark brown arms around Ed's neck, "Don't worry, Ed. Say the word, we'll tie his inside into pretty bows."  
  
"He's got Brewster with him too. And a whole slew of new recruits it looks like."  
  
Dana and Donna grinned their fangs gleaming.  
  
"More people to play with then." Dana said.  
  
"I want the redhead and the asian girl."  
  
A look of jealousy flashed over Donna's face, "Why?"  
  
"The redhead will make a killer addition to us! And the other bitch shot me. I'm going to rip her apart, piece by piece." 


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 8  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
"So? Did he kiss you, Buffy?" Willow asked as she twirled the phone cord around her fingers. She listened carefully as her new friend sighed.  
  
"No. I was really hoping he would too." Buffy said. "At the rate this is going I'll need a big neon sign that says 'Kiss me damn it!'"  
  
Willow giggled. "And after lighting it up, I bet it would burn out before he noticed it. But still it's only been two weeks, Buffy. I had a crush on him until junior high before he noticed."  
  
"You did?" There was a silent pause. "I'm not crossing any lines here am I?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh no! We even dated for a bit. It didn't work out though."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"It kinda... fizzled. You know?"  
  
"Ahh. Ok. I know what you mean."  
  
"Yeah but all worked out well." Willow said. She started to speak when she heard a loud thump. "Hey Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I heard something weird. I think dad's trying to cook again. I better go check. Call me after patrol?"  
  
"Sure thing. See ya, Willow."  
  
"Bye." The girl said hung up the phone. Willow stood up from her bed with a stretch. Humming a happy tune she headed downstairs.  
  
As she reached the stair way she paused. There was an eerie stillness in the house.  
  
"Mom?" she called out. "Dad?"  
  
A tall and handsome man walked out of the living room. He turned to look up the stairs.  
  
"Hello. Willow, is it?"  
  
Willow nodded slowly, wondering whom this guy was. She studied him carefully when she finally noticed the mirror on the wall next to the front door.  
  
"No…reflection." She whispered. "How did you get inside?"  
  
The man started up the stairs, "Your parents let me in. It seems they don't know the rules on how we work. But you do, don't you?"  
  
Her eyes wide, Willow ran back to her room and slammed the door behind her. Locking the door she dove for her crucifix in her nightstand.  
  
Placing it behind her back and out of sight she grabbed the phone and hit redial.  
  
"Hello. You've reached the Summers' and Lee residence. None of us are home right now. Leave a message and we'll call you back."  
  
"BUFFY!" Willow screamed in to the phone, "Vampires!! Oh god!" She spun around and the phone fell to the floor forgotten, as the door was forced open easily by the vampire.  
  
He smiled at her. "Willow. Let's not make this any harder."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend. I want Peter Vincent."  
  
Willow's thoughts clicked as she realized who was in front of her. "You're Jerry Dandridge."  
  
Jerry nodded. "Yes I am." He strolled forward to her.  
  
"You want to turn me. Use me. Why me?"  
  
"Edward has an interest in you." Jerry said with a shrug. "I must admit. He has good taste."  
  
He was about six steps away from Willow, when she pulled her cross out. Jerry hissed, and covered his face with an arm.  
  
Willow's faced hardened in grim determination. "You aren't laying a fang on me." She said and jumped out her open window.  
  
_________  
  
Willow rolled off her rooftop and hit the ground. Gasping for air and wincing in pain, she managed to stand up.  
  
She reached the sidewalk before she heard Jerry calling her name.  
  
"Willow. Let's not make this any harder."  
  
Ignoring his voice she kept running. She spotted a woman of supermodel standards in a metallic green convertible down the street.  
  
"Hey!! Help!!" Willow cried out and ran for her.  
  
The woman's face filled with worry. Stepping out of her car she tilted her head. "Are you all right?" she asked in a thick french accent.  
  
Willow shook her head. "He killed my parents. Please! Get me out of here!"  
  
"You are not joking petite!" Her eyes grew wide at the panic stricken girl. "Hurry! Come here little one!" She said and led Willow to the passenger side.  
  
"Thank you." Willow said in relief.  
  
The woman smiled. She pushed back a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Do not thank me, child. Not until you've truly seen the night."  
  
Willow's face froze as the woman grabbed her from behind. She opened her mouth to scream only to have it muffled by the french woman's hand.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lili." Jerry said as he came from behind.  
  
Lili grinned. "Anything for you, love."  
  
Jerry stepped in front of Willow. "I'm not going to hurt you. You'll enjoy being one of us. You'll never be alone. Never be picked on. Never a victim. You'll be strong. Forever."  
  
Tears flowed from Willow's eyes as Jerry leaned for her.  
  
________  
  
"This is a waste of time you know."  
  
Doyle glared at Jesse, "Boy. We're just makin sure nothing nasty is happenin."  
  
Jesse snorted, "Yeah. Whatever. Nothings shown up for an hour."  
  
"Just be on guard ok?"  
  
"Fine." The teenager muttered and leaned against the tombstone.  
  
Doyle shook his head in exasperation. *Why'd I get stuck with the annoying one?* The half demon hit Jesse on the head. "Get up ye lazy bum."  
  
"Hey! Look who's talking liquor guy!" Jessie said and stood up.  
  
"Ehh. Lousy little... you remind me of, well me." Doyle said with a grin. Looking up he spotted a familiar figure walking towards them. "Bout time ye showed up, Buff."  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders good-naturedly. "Sorry. Girl talk. I'm here. I'm ready. Let's slay something."  
  
Doyle grinned, "Now see lad, THAT'S the attitude ye need boy!"  
  
Jesse groaned, "Perky and excited? I'll pass."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "If you don't want to patrol you should tell us."  
  
"It's not that. I just don't see why I had to be stuck with you two. No offense." He quickly added. "I wanted to talk to Peter."  
  
"Your idol." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean he's the coolest! And… we have company." Jesse replied and pointed.  
  
The others turned to see 3 newly risen vampires, two male and one female, heading towards them.  
  
"Fun time!" Buffy said and lifted her crossbow. She fired a bolt, and it hit the girl square in the chest. Before she had even turned to dust, Buffy was already reloading.  
  
Doyle shifted in to a spiked faced demon and tackled the closest vampire. The two began rolling around on the ground punching and slamming each other in to the dirt.  
  
Jesse found himself face to face with the last vampire. Taking a vile from his pocket he threw it at the vampire's face.  
  
Screaming in agony the vampire stepped backwards just as a crossbow bolt hit him from behind.  
  
Buffy grinned at Jesse. "Team work. Fun."  
  
Smiling back he replied, "Yeah. Should we help Doyle?"  
  
They turned to the fight on the ground just as Doyle drove a stake in the vampire's heart.  
  
"Apparently not." 


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 9  
  
"Angel. You're a brooding pain in the ass."  
  
Angel glared at Caitlyn as she unlocked the front door. "Cat. You're a complaining, arrogant, bitch."  
  
Cat grinned, "Thanks."  
  
"Kids, do I have to ground you both for a month?" Joyce Summers said as she walked towards them.  
  
Chuckling, Caitlyn opened the front door and stepped inside. "I do have to say that you're good at the whole 'watch but not be seen' act, Angel."  
  
The vampire leaned against the doorframe, "It goes with the brooding."  
  
As Joyce stepped inside the front hall, she noticed a flashing light on the answering machine. "We have a message." She said and pressed the play back button.  
  
_________________  
  
"Willow!" Caitlyn cried out as she stepped through the Rosenberg's front door.  
  
Joyce followed behind, "Any sign?"  
  
Cat shook her head, "I'll check upstairs."  
  
As Cat ran up the stairs Joyce turned to Angel, "Well?"  
  
"I smell blood." Angel said grimly, "And death. This Jerry is long gone."  
  
"No one up here." Caitlyn said a few minutes later as she trudged down the steps.  
  
Joyce tossed Cat her cell phone, "Call the others. They need to know. We're going to have to start searching for Willow, and if we can't save her... We avenge her. Either way, Jerry Dandridge is going to pay."  
  
_______________  
  
Buffy, Doyle, and Jesse were on the way to another cemetery when a van pulled up.  
  
"Oz!" Buffy said in surprise. "What you doing here?"  
  
Oz looked grim, "Willow. Get in. We're meeting at the library."  
  
"What? Willow?" Jesse asked franticly as they piled in to the van, "What's wrong with Will?"  
  
As Oz drove toward the high school he filled the others in.  
  
"Oh god. I was just talking to her on the phone!" Buffy cried out, "Now she might be... she's.."  
  
"NO!" Jesse yelled. "Don't think that! This is Willow. She'll be ok. I mean, it's Will. She has to be okay"  
  
"I don't think ye'r helpin much lad." Doyle said to Jesse.  
  
Buffy looked up suddenly, "Xander! Does he know?"  
  
"Cat said she was calling him next." Oz said as he pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
________________  
  
"This is insane." Xander shouted. "We're sitting here debating on what to do while Willow is who knows where!"  
  
Oz glanced at Xander, "This is Sunnydale, Xander. They could be anywhere."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Xander, "We'll find her."  
  
Peter paced around the library muttering. "Jerry. Why would he be here? I doubt very seriously he came just for us."  
  
"Because the Hellmouth draws all evil toward it."  
  
Everyone turned toward the new voice.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy shouted in surprise. "How did…? When did you get into town?"  
  
Joyce stepped in to the library behind Angel. "I brought him, honey. He's been here for two weeks." Sitting herself down next to Charlie, she nodded her head towards Angel. "Continue please."  
  
"As you already know this place has a good amount of supernatural activity." The vampire continued. "Well there are certain areas in the world that channel mystical energy. Some are good, some are just I guess you could say 'dead zones' where the potential is there, but no real way to activate it. Then you get types like this. Where the negative energies are just off the scale."  
  
"What does that have to do with Willow?" asked Xander in annoyance.  
  
"To be honest I don't know." Angel said.  
  
The doors to the library opened and in strolled another familiar face.  
  
"Ed!" Charlie hissed and grabbed a nearby stake off the counter.  
  
Ignoring Charlie, Ed spoke up, "Jerry wants to channel all that power. He decided to play with you in the process."  
  
Buffy grabbed the crossbow in front of her and aimed it at Ed. "Why are you telling us this? Don't you fang boys stick together? It's like an undead law."  
  
Ed glared "Look who's talking! Your little entourage has a vampire, demon, and a furry!"  
  
"Just tell us why you're here, Edward." Peter asked warily.  
  
"Simple. I know where he is. I helped you last time against Dandridge. Nothings changed. I still want him dead!"  
  
"What else do you want out of this, Ed?" Charlie asked cautiously.  
  
"I want Willow."  
  
Xander and Jesse stood up in anger.  
  
"No way you're touching her!" Xander shouted.  
  
Ed glared at Xander, "Face it boy. Jerry has her. She's already been turned."  
  
"No!" Jesse cried out.  
  
"At least I can show her the ropes."  
  
"I think not." Joyce said calmly. She stood up and sauntered over the Ed. "See, according to Charlie and Peter, we kill Jerry before dawn, she'll be back to normal. And if we fail," Joyce shrugged, "We have Angel. We don't need your help at the cost of Willow's freedom."  
  
"You stupid old hag." Ed sneered at her, "I could rip your throat out now."  
  
Joyce's lips parted in a small smile. "You think so kid?"  
  
Even more annoyed by the woman's lack of fear Ed lunged at her. Screaming in sudden pain he reared back in shock.  
  
He looked down to see a small wooden knife buried in his chest. "You lousy bitch!"  
  
"Always be prepared." Joyce said, her eyes narrow and filled with hatred. "Here's the offer. You help us out with Dandridge, we let you leave town with out a fight."  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" Jesse cried out, "We can't let him just leave!"  
  
Xander placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Hey. If it'll help save Will, I say we do it."  
  
"Well, Ed?"  
  
Ed let out a angry breath. "Where's the god damn phone?"  
  
_____________  
  
Donna watched the humans with interest, "Great. You brought take out, Ed? Can I play with that one?" she asked and pointed to Xander.  
  
Buffy stepped forward and punched the vampire in the face. "Don't even think about touching him."  
  
Donna hissed at the girl and started to pounce, only to be stopped by Dana.  
  
"You deserved that, Donna." Dana said. She turned to Ed. "So? Are we to assume we're not killing them?"  
  
Ed shook his head, "We're helping them take down Dandridge. Then we have to leave town."  
  
"Awww... but why?" Donna pouted.  
  
"Because if you don't," Xander said, "We get to stake you. End of story."  
  
Dana peered at the others, "Ok. We can't all go after Jerry. He'd hear you a mile away."  
  
"We're sending a small reconnaissance to check out his hide away." Joyce said. She pointed to Angel, "Angel you're in it. I want Doyle to go with you."  
  
She turned to Ed, "Ed, pick some one to go with them."  
  
"Fine fine. Whatever. Dana you go."  
  
"No problem, boss." She said with mock salute.  
  
"Wait a second." Xander interrupted. "Why can't any of us go?"  
  
"Because you moron, Dandridge could smell your mortal blood easily." Ed said with an annoyed grimace.  
  
"Joyce?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's right. I'm only letting Doyle go because of his demon blood." Joyce replied.  
  
Peter nodded his head, "I like this plan so far. You are quite good at this."  
  
Joyce gave a wry smile, "You don't survive taking down a master without a plan."  
  
"What's next?" Charlie asked.  
  
"After we get what we need from Angel and the others, the rest of us go in and storm the place."  
  
Oz raised his hand, "Question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if he has a group of flunkies?"  
  
"We take them down as best we can." Joyce said simply. "Hey, I never said the plan was perfect. We have to find Willow and kill Dandridge before dawn. That's our priority."  
  
Caitlyn glanced at the clock. "Guys, the sooner we get this done the better."  
  
Charlie nodded in agreement, "The longer we wait the further over the edge Willow could be going."  
  
"All right. Lets go." Joyce said  
  
"This should be fun." Buffy said with a sigh. 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
PART 10  
  
-An old abandoned mansion somewhere in Sunnydale-  
  
Jerry sat in his favorite armchair a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Those three truly think we won't notice them." Lili purred as she curled up against Jerry.  
  
"Well, either they are very naive, or else very confident." He turned to Lili, "Be so kind and check on Willow?"  
  
"Of course. I like her. So young. So… pure!" she laughed.  
  
Jerry chuckled, "I'll see to our guests."  
  
______________  
  
Xander sat inside the van impatiently, "Come on… come on."  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll get Willow out. Kill dead man walking, and save the day." Buffy said and took Xander's hand in hers.  
  
Xander gave her a nervous smile. "Thanks, Buff. But we both know it won't be that easy."  
  
"I'm trying to think positive. Don't ruin it." She smiled.  
  
Joyce watched her daughter and Xander with a wry smile. She turned to Peter and Charlie, "Ok. What can we expect from Jerry?"  
  
"He's very smooth, you could say." Peter began. "He's rather good at hypnotism. I suggest no direct eye contact if one can help it."  
  
As Peter was discussing things over with Joyce, Charlie looked up suddenly.  
  
"Where are Caitlyn and Ed?"  
  
____________  
  
"Just wait there." Cat said as she ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Ed kicked the doorframe impatiently. "Hurry up! I don't see what the big deal is for your 'back up' plan."  
  
Cat grimaced as she reached her room. *That's it. No more asking favors out of dead people.* Moving quickly she grabbed what she was looking for. "Just in case." She muttered. As she ran back down stairs she stuffed the small item in to her bag.  
  
_________  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Dana cried out as Jerry threw Doyle across the room. Leaping at Jerry she was caught off guard as Lili threw herself at her.  
  
Angel swore under his breath as he tried to block the punch Jerry threw at him. *We're getting our butts kicked.* He thought as he kicked the older vampire away from him.  
  
"Doyle!" he cried out. "Are you dead?"  
  
Doyle groaned as he got to his feet, "No. But I'm startin to wish I were. Where's the bastard that took that cheap shot at me?"  
  
Angel turned to where Jerry had once been to see him gone. "This can't be good."  
  
"Get the hell off me you snail eating bitch!" Dana cried out as Lili tried to tear her eyes out. Elbowing the french woman in the chest, Dana grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the window.  
  
Flying through the window with a crash and a scream, Lili hit the ground hard before everything went black.  
  
__________  
  
Donna's head shot up as she heard a crash. "What the hell?"  
  
"Looks like our people got caught." Oz said as he stepped out of the van.  
  
Joyce followed him and motioned to the others. "Change of plans. We go in now. Oz, Jesse, Buffy, and Xander, find Willow. If she's turned just hold on to her. The rest of us find Dandridge."  
  
"What about Cat and Ed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"When Cat notices we're gone she'll figure it out." Joyce said as she loaded her crossbow. "Let's go."  
  
_________________  
  
"Hell. I need a drink." Doyle muttered as he followed Angel.  
  
"You and me both." Dana agreed. "If Jerry has any leftovers around, can I—"  
  
"NO!" Angel and Doyle shouted irritably.  
  
"Alright! God. Don't get so freaked. Damn." Dana said. "Sheesh. I just asked."  
  
*Where the hell could he have gone?* Angel thought. As they turned the next corner in the hall way he paused suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Doyle asked. His jaw dropped in shock as he saw Angel's reason for stopping.  
  
Dana sneered, "What the hell is wrong...oh. Damn."  
  
Willow grinned at them. She leaned lazily against one of the four vampires beside her.  
  
"Let's play."  
  
___________  
  
"I still say we should have gone left." Jesse said.  
  
Oz stared at him. "I follow the nose. It doesn't lie."  
  
As the four searched the halls they heard a voice scream out.  
  
"Wonderful." Xander said.  
  
Suddenly a body came flying at them. Jumping to the walls as best they could, the teenagers stared as Doyle tried to get up.  
  
"Damn it! Why the hell am I the one always being thrown?" he muttered bitterly. He looked up noticing the gang. "Hey. Careful. Willow's awake. She's in a playful mood."  
  
Buffy stared at him. "What? You mean we're too late?"  
  
Doyle nodded, "Fraid so. But we might still save her if we kill Jerry boy."  
  
"Doyle!" Angel cried out. "We could, argh! Damn it! Get back here!"  
  
"Hey look. Dead boy needs help." Xander said.  
  
As they ran to help, Buffy glanced at Xander.  
  
"Dead boy?"  
  
___________  
  
"Nothing this way." Charlie said bitterly as he walked back in to the front hall.  
  
"Damn. Where could he be?" Joyce asked.  
  
Sniffing the air Donna's face fell. "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh?" Peter repeated. "That can't be good."  
  
"It isn't good for you. Mr. Vincent."  
  
Joyce and the others turned toward the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jerry." Charlie said.  
  
"Hello, Charlie. It's been awhile." Jerry said in a flippant tone. "And look you brought friends."  
  
Joyce aimed her crossbow at Jerry carefully. "Where's Willow?"  
  
"She's playing with some friends at the moment." Jerry said. "Not that it matters. You'll be dead soon enough."  
  
___________  
  
"We're missing the fun. I know it!"  
  
"Shut up, Ed. Just move!"  
  
________  
  
The vampire turned to dust as soon as Xander drove the stake in its chest.  
  
"Looks like the dust ball breed!" He called out to the others.  
  
"Good." Buffy said and pushed the vampire on top of her in to Oz's poised and ready stake.  
  
As Xander offered her a hand up, Buffy noticed the only adversary still standing was Willow.  
  
"Willow…" Xander said softly.  
  
The red head looked over at him and tears fell from her eyes. "Xander. Jesse! I'm sorry... I had to attack you. He was watching me. I can still feel him in my head. Make him go away!" Willow cried and stared at the others. "Please?"  
  
Xander and Jesse instinctively headed toward their friend but were stopped by Oz and Buffy.  
  
"Hold it guys." Oz said. He flashed a look at Willow. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"  
  
Wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand, Willow managed to speak up. "I didn't want to be a vampire. I just want to go home."  
  
Dana peered at her carefully. "She's ok you know."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. "I thought vamps lost their souls etc, etc."  
  
"The 'dust ball variety' do." Dana said. "My kind, our souls are intact. Just tainted, I suppose." She tossed Willow a tissue from her pocket and continued. "We can choose to go what ever way we want. Bad, good, whatever. Most of us just prefer being bad."  
  
Jesse walked over to Willow and gave her a hug. "We'll get Dandridge."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes discreetly, "Guys. We better find Joyce and the others."  
  
Buffy glared at Angel. "God, can't you let them have a moment?"  
  
"Yes. But we need to get back on track." He said.  
  
Doyle nodded in agreement. "As much as I'd like to give ye all the moments ye want, time is kinda sparse ye know."  
  
Xander nodded at Oz. He turned to the others. "We have an idea." 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. There is a third slight crossover in this fic, and this chapter is a big hint at what it is… brownie points if you know what it is.  
  
PART 11  
  
  
  
Willow strolled up to Jerry slowly. A small smile spread across her face. "I did it, Jerry."  
  
Jerry looked over at Willow. "Well done dear. Where are the others?"  
  
The smile left Willow's face. "Dust. Ashes to ashes. The vampire Angel put up a fight."  
  
Joyce's face fell as she realized what they were talking about. "No…"  
  
Jerry laughed as Willow strolled close to him. "You shouldn't have brought such young and inexperienced children to kill me!"  
  
"You bastard!" Joyce cried out and ran at him, stake in hand.  
  
"Joyce!" Peter called out. "Wait!"  
  
As Joyce ran at him, Willow suddenly spun around and struck her sire across the face with a right hook.  
  
Joyce froze instantly in confusion.  
  
Stumbling back in shock, the older vampire stared at her. "Wha...?"  
  
Willow hissed at him as she punched him again. "Burn in hell you bastard. NOW!"  
  
Buffy stepped out of the shadows with the others and fired her crossbow.  
  
"No!!!" Jerry cried out. He moved and the bolt struck him in the shoulder. "Arghh!" As he stumbled back he shoved Willow to the floor.  
  
"Darling!" Lili screamed as she came out of nowhere. Now in her humanoid bat state she dived for Jerry and picked him up. Screaming curses at the group she crashed through the window Jerry in hand.  
  
"No!" Xander cried out.  
  
Charlie ran over and helped Willow up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Willow's eyes filled with tears. "I'm stuck like this?" Tears fell from her eyes as she started to cry. She buried her face in Charlie's chest sobbing.  
  
Jesse tried hard not to smirk and failed. "Hehe."  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Willow always wanted to do that."  
  
"That?" Buffy's face filled with confusion.  
  
Jesse motioned toward Charlie and Willow, with a grin.  
  
Buffy giggled a moment then whapped Jesse on the back of the head. "That's not funny."  
  
"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his head.  
  
As they all regrouped at the bottom of the stairs Oz's head snapped to attention.  
  
"Did you feel that?" he asked.  
  
"Feel what, boy?" Peter asked as he calmly placed a bottle of holy water back in his case.  
  
The house started to shake and an eerie red light filled the room.  
  
"This can't be good." Xander said. Looking around, his head finally looked up. "Um guys.." He pointed.  
  
As every one looked up, they noticed a large red circle painted on the ceiling. The arcane symbols around and in it were glowing brightly with the red light.  
  
"He wanted to gather the Hellmouth's energy." Joyce said softly.  
  
Peter nodded carefully. "And from the looks of things... he might be succeeding. I do suggest we take the time to retreat."  
  
The others nodded and ran for the door.  
  
Angel turned the knob. He grimaced. "It's locked."  
  
Angel was prepared to force the door down when the light flashed brightly.  
  
________________  
  
Caitlyn grabbed Ed's arm and pointed at the house. "Ed... what are those red lights?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "But I'm pretty sure it isn't good."  
  
As the two of them ran to the front door the lights grew brighter. Suddenly there was a large blinding flash of light.  
  
Covering their eyes they tried to open the door.  
  
"Locked." Ed said.  
  
"Break it down!" Cat shouted.  
  
Ed punched his hand through the door and ripped it from its hinges. He opened his eyes. "Lights gone. Doors gone."  
  
Caitlyn shoved Ed to the side and ran through the door.  
  
Ed grumbled in annoyance as he stepped through the door. He was greeted by a scream from Caitlyn. "What now?!" He glanced around the room. "Son of a bitch."  
  
Buffy and everyone were on the floor. No one seemed to be breathing.  
  
Caitlyn fell to the floor in tears. "No... no.." She stared at her friends in horror. "Noooooo!" She pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.  
  
There was a loud moan as Buffy slowly pulled herself to her knees. "Xander?"  
  
"Buff?" was his reply. "What the..."  
  
Caitlyn's head snapped up and she hiccupped. She ran to Buffy and Xander who were slowly standing up. She wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug. "You're alive!!!!"  
  
"Cat?" Buffy asked. "You're crying, why?"  
  
Xander pulled away from the girls and pointed. "That's why."  
  
Ed shook his head. "Looks like you two lucked out."  
  
Buffy's face paled. "What, what do mean?"  
  
"Everyone else is dead."  
  
"NO!!" the three screamed.  
  
"Not everyone." Angel said as he limped towards them.  
  
Buffy glared at the vampire. "Who cares if your alive or not! Mom!"  
  
Xander pulled Buffy close to him and let her cry. His face pale but calm, he nodded at the others. "What do we do?"  
  
Caitlyn stared numbly at the bodies. Silently she pulled out a small jewelry box from her bag. She placed it in the middle of the floor and opened it.  
  
"That's what you made us go back to your house for?" Ed screeched. "A stupid jewelry box?"  
  
Buffy looked at Cat. "Cat, that's the box Jack gave you. What are you doing?"  
  
Cat stared at the box and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to bring them back."  
  
"You can't do that!" Angel cried out. He pulled Caitlyn off the floor. He held onto her arm in a vice like grip and pointed to the innocent looking box. "That thing is evil."  
  
"I don't care! They didn't deserve to die! Not like this!" She screamed.  
  
"Caitlyn?" Buffy asked carefully as she wiped tears away from her cheeks. "What's going on?"  
  
Cat ignored her and struggled to break free of Angel's grasp. "Let me go!"  
  
Angel held on to her even tighter. "That box is cursed. by Satan himself. It allows anyone's his or her hearts desire. At the price of their souls and eternal damnation."  
  
"How do you know?" Xander asked.  
  
"It called to me once." Angel replied softly, his eyes drifting to the box, almost hungrily. "I refused it. Barely. If Cat does this, she'll be a nice little pawn of Satan himself."  
  
Buffy walked slowly over to Caitlyn. "Is it true, Cat?"  
  
Caitlyn nodded meekly as she continued to struggle. "Yes... but."  
  
"No! I want them back too, Cat. But not like that..." She motioned to Xander. "I'm pretty sure Xander agrees."  
  
Xander nodded. "It's too risky. Who knows if it would even work."  
  
"No!! I don't... I don't want them dead." Cat wailed. She finally broke free of Angel and ran for the box.  
  
"No!" Angel cried. He grabbed her once more and struck her across the face. She fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Ed whistled. "Damn. Nice punch."  
  
Angel whirled at Ed, his game face on. "Shut up." He turned back to Caitlyn and took her knife.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Angel what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to bring them back."  
  
"But…"  
  
Angel turned to her with a grin. "It occurred to me. My soul was cursed back to me. I sacrifice it, and I lose it again."  
  
"And you become bad again." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes. But as soon as I complete this, you knock me out. Lock me up. Find the curse and reattach my soul."  
  
Xander grinned suddenly. "A loop hole!"  
  
"Exactly. Or you can just stake me." Angel said.  
  
"We don't do that to friends, Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh come on! Just do this so I can go!" Ed shouted impatiently. 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. There is a partially finished sequel if anyone wants to know. If you want it posted & finished, feedback is key.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Feeding time, dead boy!" Caitlyn said in a singsong voice.  
  
Angelus glared at the girl in contempt. "When I get out I am going to kill you."  
  
Cat pouted. "What no torture?"  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
"Well gee. You're no fun." She said and tossed a thermos in to the cell. "Enjoy!"  
  
Angelus took a long drink as he watched Cat go back up the stairs. "This is humiliating."  
  
____________  
  
Buffy leaned against Xander with a sigh. "This is nice."  
  
Xander grinned at her. "Yeah it is." He kissed her softly. "Happy endings are good aren't they?"  
  
"They," Buffy replied as she kissed him back, "definitely are."  
  
Jesse shook his head at the couple. "Guys. I'm trying to eat here."  
  
Xander grinned. "No you aren't your just mixing everything together in an attempt to gross people out."  
  
"Ok. That too." Jesse said.  
  
"Hey." Oz greeted as he sat down. "How goes it so far?"  
  
"You mean Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
Oz nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"She's doing alright. She's coping. She's been looking all over the net for some form of that gypsy curse."  
  
"Cool. Any luck?"  
  
"She has a few leads. Nothing concrete though."  
  
Oz nodded again. He glanced at Jesse's so called 'lunch'. He just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's it?" Jesse asked. "No 'eww'? Or even 'gross'?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn it. I give up." Jesse said.  
  
"Ugh. Immature much?" Cordelia Chase said as she walked by. "That is so disgusting!"  
  
Jesse grinned. "Success!"  
  
_____________  
  
"Any luck, Willow?" Doyle asked. He pulled up a chair next to Willow's.  
  
Willow's newly short red hair bounced as she shook her head. "I haven't got any replies yet. Keep your fingers crossed."  
  
"Eh. We'll find something for Angel boy."  
  
"I hope so." Cat said as she entered the room. "Angelus is just plain mean."  
  
Willow smiled, "I take it annoying and brooding is preferable?"  
  
"Yes." Doyle and Cat replied in unison.  
  
Willow chuckled as she turned back to the computer.  
  
_________________  
  
Peter took a sip of his coffee. "So let me get this straight. We now have a very angry vampire locked up in a cell in the basement."  
  
Joyce nodded. "Yes. I always wondered why Cat wanted that in there."  
  
Charlie chuckled. "I have ideas but um.. I better not mention that here."  
  
Joyce smiled. "Good idea."  
  
"And now instead of a male vampire with a soul on our side we have Willow?" Peter continued.  
  
"Mhm." Joyce replied and sipped her coffee.  
  
Peter shook his head. "This gets more complicated day by day."  
  
"Yes it does." Joyce said. "And as much as I'm enjoying this psuedo happy ending, one thing is bothering me."  
  
"And what is that?" Peter asked.  
  
Joyce set her coffee cup down on the table. "Just how that jewelry box got cursed in the first place." 


End file.
